Naming The Baby
by Sava995
Summary: Jane and Rafael name the baby. Set during 1x07.


Let's Talk About the Baby

A/N: This is an extension of the first date conversation on the bed- talking about how Jane and Rafael will probably have a daughter because of Jane's family history. Rafael's mother's name is completely made up because they haven't given her a name (at least that I can recall). I also guessed how many months along Jane was too, because they haven't really clarified the dates, but the fact that she just started to really "show" makes me believe that she is early in her pregnancy.

"**Let's move on to boys names"**

"**Nope no need. We are having a girl. My family only has girls. My grandmother had six sisters, all of them had daughters. True story."**

"**Wow."**

They laid down together quietly for a long time before Jane spoke up. "Seriously, we have to name this baby."

Rafael chuckled. "Jane, your three months pregnant, we have time."

"Yeah I know, we have to come up with ideas."

Rafael chuckled again and nodded in agreement. "Fine. You have any ideas?"

"Well, the baby is definitely going to have your last name… So it has to go with Solano."

Rafael was quiet in complete thanks and appreciation for Jane. Sure he was the father, but they had just gotten together and really just met. He thought that she may have decided that she wanted Villanueva to be the last name.

"Thank you Jane. It means a lot." He extended his head and kissed her forehead.

"Of course. You are the father and I don't hate you. Why wouldn't I want my kid to have your name?" She questioned looking at him with a smile and nuzzled back into his body.

"My kid will be a Villanueva- Solano." He told her.

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's part of who you are. Our kid will be a part of both of us. Both names are important" He exclaimed.

Jane looked at him before asking him another question.

"We need a first name and possibly a middle name." She reminded him.

"Have you ever thought about this?" Rafael asked Jane.

"Yeah, I always thought I would name my daughter after my mom. After everything she's had to go through growing up; raising me at a young age, no father figure, striving for her dreams. There's honestly been no one better in my life. She made me into the person I am today. I can't imagine not naming my child after her if I have a daughter. At least in some way." She told him and waited for a response.

Rafael responded quickly and without hesitation. "The only question is do we want to name our daughter Xo or Xiomara?"

"I like Xo. The only person that calls my mom by her full name is my Abuela."

"Okay, Xo Villanueva Solano. I like it."

Jane was quiet for a while before speaking up again, not completely sure how to bring it up. "Did you have any names in mind? We can have our daughter be one of those people with the really long name."

"Uhmm. I had names that I liked but not really enough to name my kid. Jeanie was just a joke, I wanted to see what you would say" He confessed.

Jane slapped him playfully. "Ow, that hurt! He shrieked and lifted his arm from around Jane to rub his shoulder.

"But, in all honesty, in terms of women, the only people I had that were really important to me were my mom and sister,but with how this whole thing went down and the lawsuit, I don't want to name my kid after her."

"Are you sure? This situation didn't end up so badly." Jane looked at him trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"No. At least not this kid, maybe if we have more, however we have more." He said softly.

"Hold on a second. Don't be jumping ahead, can I get through this pregnancy before you start talking about more kids." She laughed in his face. So do you want to name our kid after your mom too?" She questioned, looking at him again to see his reaction.

"Yeah, I do. She was mom and from what I remember she was a good mom. She always thought about us, even when my dad went on his rants. All I remember is my mom hugging me and my sister every time my dad got mad and stormed out. She was always caring and protective towards us. He paused and continued, "I think it would be a good way to honour her memory."

"I think it's a good idea. I think she would love it." Jane rubbed his arm in reassurance.

"Her name is was Elaine. Everyone called her Lainey though."

"Lainey Xo Villanueva Solano. It's perfect."

"Yeah it is. She'll be perfect. I already know." Rafael exclaimed. Jane nodded in agreement. This pregnancy may not have happened the way she imagined it, but it was going to be perfect.

"We're screwed if we have a boy, you know that right?" Rafael reminded her.

"Like I told you before, we aren't having a boy." Jane chuckled and lay still comfortably in his arms.


End file.
